Mega Man Star Force 4
= = Mega Man Star Force 4 known as 'Shooting Star Rockman 4 '(流星のロックマン4 Ryūsei no Rokkuman 4) ''In Japan is the fourth game in the Mega Man Starforce series released in two versions: White Angel (ホワイトエンゼル Howaito Enzeru) and Blue Captain (ブルー キャプテン blo͞o Kyaputen) The game is not completed and want programmers that has the same abbilities as Mega Man Starforce 1 A Major feature in the game is the Double Brotherband Which is a stance by an very good friend by an other side Wizards. And couse act Red Shield and Harp Note to an look like Noise change Using the Blaze Carrier (which replace the Hunter-VG Star Carrier and Transfers) Some characters are capable by EM Wave Changing though only an trans code by the satellite server One newest character was introduced as the second good friend by Geo named David Storm And has his own Wizard Edward Who you can both besides Harp Note and Red Shield at once. Also the Blaze Carrier changes Geo Stelar's form as Mega Man. Prologue ''(Direct from the trailer of the game) After Geo has finding Kelvin back at 5 months. Supreme king of Lizardis Abel Has David left his way to find the undiscovered world. David can finally reach to the world but later as he is back to Lizardion Abel and all the Lizardiss descendants are killed. It is David full nightmare at all. Abel has too weak and says that the crystal is stolen. David knows the AMAKEN page. and knows Kelvin. As Abel is passed away. David going search Kelvin on the radar to find this Crystal to made Lizardis in peace. Plot The game opens when Geo has his twelfth birthday in the weekend. Hope and Kelvin gives an Birthday cake to Geo and Kelvin are going to work. But later Red Shield is stay with him. And ones help on his radar to find the crystal of Lizardis. He kidnapped Kelvin and Geo shocked at the window he says to the AMAKEN crew and also Aaron to find who Kelvin is. Kelvin is at Black Pearl area and saw the biggest crystal named the Crystal of Lizardis. Geo changed to Mega Man and finding his way. Mega Man wants to say who he is. He says that he is Red Shield later the one who killed Abel named Lamento de la rouge has taken Rogue his way and stealing the Crystal of Lizardis and has Edward wounded. Later Geo knows his identity. As the ambulance arrives David says that he wants rescue the world and that he was an detective. Later Geo is in his hospital and has regards for him. He says that he will made Lizardis in peace. And that new humans joins the world. After this time David is the last descendant. Geo knows his sadness. And ones believe it. Theme Once again, The current object is the game related by the newest friend of Geo named David it is in his first prior that he has an look a like to Eugene Chaud And by Edward to form in Red Shield he is an alter ego of Protoman.exe Also Harp Note and Red Shield has to form the Double Brotherbands Noise Change To form it. White Angel and Blue Shark are the two cancelled Tribe On's That Maarten takes his idea's to use this cancelled Tribe ons in the game. And named Ultra Tribe On. Trivia. * The game is at the same segment of Megaman Battle Network 4 * The game is in waiting for more people who has the same programming as the CX Team staff. Category:Mega Man Star Force games Category:Future games